Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{5t - 3}{7t - 6} + \dfrac{-11t - 6}{7t - 6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{5t - 3 - 11t - 6}{7t - 6}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-6t - 9}{7t - 6}$